Between Hyuugas
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: Sequel to Between Killers. Gaara X Neji. Possible lemon? What happens to Neji and Gaara after they got out of prison. Gaara's p.o.v. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy it. This is a sequel to 'Between Killers'. Hope you enjoy!_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO; last time I checked I didn't!

**BETWEEN HYUUGAS**

Since my release from that prison, I started living with Neji and his family. Things got better with my siblings, but I still hated them. I took on my family's company and Neji took on Hiashi's. It was a great hit to our relationship, since we hardly ever saw each other.

Sometimes, I thought of him as a poor uke that I protected during his time in prison, but out here, things were different; he didn't need me and honestly, that hurt my pride. Here, he was the great Hyuuga. He was rich and successful, his word was law and everything worked the way he wanted.

We were so great together while we were in prison. We were united and loved each other. I may seem like a bad person, but I am a sucker for the man I love.

After a few months of being together, we started fighting over the most stupid and meaningless things. I am starting to wonder; is he bored of me? Does he still love me?

We stopped having sex, three months ago and since last week we stopped sleeping together. Everything feels so black right now. I miss his lips, his eyes, his skin, his moans, his smell, his taste; I miss him.

I sigh as I go through the paperwork on my office. I can't believe that my life turned out to be like this. I am becoming what I never wanted to be again; lonely.

"Gaara-sama, Hyuuga-san is here to see you." My secretary announced.

"Let him in." I ordered calmly, but deep inside, I was hoping that he wanted to see me because he missed me too.

Neji walked in, wearing a black suit; he was far more beautiful than I remember.

"Gaara, don't even get ideas; I am here for business. If you think that I left my company to come and see you, you are terribly wrong. Time is money and I don't want to waste mine."

My hopes were once more shuttered before my eyes.

"Of course, I am sure all you care about is money." I mumbled.

"I just don't want to waste my time on you." Neji's eyes narrowed.

I guess you'd ask what happened to him? well, after he started working to Hiashi's company, he became a mini Hiashi and when I told him my opinion, in a not that smooth way I must say, he was insulted and that's why he snaps at me… I guess I disserve it.

I was the one that said You are just like your fucking uncle! Caring only for money and have no respect towards anyone. I am the one that helped you in prison. If it wasn't for me, you would be fucked to death. You are a nothing without me.

So, I was the one that started that bid fight and now, I regret it.

"What is it that you want, Neji?" I asked.

"I want you to drop out of the deal with the National Internet Network Co-operations. I want the deal." He demanded.

My company has chased the NINC deal for a long time and I wasn't going to just let it go!

"I decline." I said simply as he fumed.

"What?! I said that I want the deal!" he yelled.

"I heard you, but I am not giving up on that deal." I answered.

"How much do you want to give it over?" Neji asked taking a more serious face.

How much? Wait, this is my only chance to be with him again…

"You." I replied as his eyes widened.

"Ok." He said emotionlessly.

This was definitely not the reaction I expected.

"What do you mean ok? You don't mind?" I asked shocked.

"It is not the first time that I sleep with someone to get him to do my a favor." He replied.

I am FURIOUS! He was cheating on me? AND he tells it like that in my face? He sold himself to his business partners like a slut would?

I got up and pulled hard on his hair making him yelp. I slammed him into the wall and held him there.

"Let go!" He said angry.

"Not until we talk!" I yelled at him.

"What is there to talk about?" he snapped back.

"What happened to us?" I whispered softly.

My grip softened as his struggles died down.

"I don't know…" he whispered back.

My grip turned into a hug, in which he melted in, sighing in content.

"I missed you…" he finally said as he kissed my neck.

"I love you…" I said as I kissed his lips.

My heart almost left me when I tasted him again; it has been so long since the last time I kissed him.

He broke the kiss with a smile.

"I guess the deal is mine now, huh?"

My heart broke all over again. He was pretending he missed me, so that he'd get that stupid deal!

I shoved him away from me and he frowned.

"I am moving out, leaving this company and you." I announced.

His eyes widened as he stared at me like an idiot.

"the deal is yours, aren't you happy?" I asked with a sad smile.

"Yes but… I never wanted us to break up." He said finally.

"You still don't get it, do you? Since we started fighting, it was already over. I am just doing myself a favor and leave before I get hurt even more."

"But…" Neji trailed off.

"I want you to know that I still love you, so matter what." I said walking out of the office.

"I am sorry." I whispered at the frozen raven before I left.

_So; this was chapter 1. Tell me what you think, please?!_

_LOVE YOU!_


	2. A visit to an old friend

_Thank all of you for your love and support! You are the best! Let me tell you that it took a lot of time and fantasy, and let me tell you that inspiration isn't plenty right now. PLEASE, just please; tell me some ideas for this story!_

**Chapter 2**

Leaving Neji was probably the hardest things I've ever done. My heart still aches at the mention of his name.

I love him, I can't deny. He is the first person I've opened up to and call me crazy, but I wanted to grow old with him.

I got home late, to pack. I was going to disappear from his life and never look back.

"Why are you packing?" Temari asked me as she leaned on the doorframe.

"I am leaving" I said coldly.

"You broke up huh?" she smirked at my surprised face.

"I know you hate me, but I don't. It is obvious that you are unhappy. I just came back from the Hyuugas'; Neji is very upset too."

"Why would I care?" I concealed my emotions by hardening my figures.

"There is no need to hide from me; I never thought you'd be a quitter!" She shook her head.

"What?" I snapped.

"I thought you'd fight for what is yours, not run away like a coward." She shot back.

She came near me and hugged me. I immediately stiffened at the contact.

"I know you love him." she whispered as she broke the awkward embrace.

"Fight for him; he is yours."

She left me in my thoughts after that; she was right, he is mine.

I sat on my bed, confused, due to the facts. What was I supposed to do now? Fight? Leave?

I don't know anymore. I need to think…

The only person who helps me think is…

That's it! Let's go back to that bloody prison.

_G*A*A*R*A*&*N*E*J*I_

I walked though the gates of my old home. The courtyard was full of new 'fish' that I'd love to bully if I was still inside.

"Back at the crime scene, 'devil'?" Hidan, the guard, asked me smirking.

"I'm here to see Akasuna." I answered winking.

He chuckled but escorted me to Sasori's cell in silence.

When Sasori saw me he almost jumped me.

"Gaara! I thought you would leave and never look back." He said excited.

I smiled at my best friend.

"How are things with Deidara?" I asked curious.

"Great! How about you and Neji?"

I frowned, which made him narrow his eyes in return.

"You two broke up?" he sighed in frustration. "I really thought that he was the one for you!" he shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked eager to know.

-23 minutes later-

"…and then I told him that it is better if we broke up and that I'll always love him." I finished.

He stood there, spacing off like an idiot. After he gathered his thoughts he shook his head in disappointment.

"I think that you screwed up big time." He finally stated.

"…"

"You should go back and fight for him! Come on Gaara, since when do _you _run?"

-HAHA-

I left the prison with every doubt cleared.

What do I want?

Neji

Who am I?  
His owner

Who is he?

He is mine

A smirked as a plan formed in my mind.

I took out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, the Yamanaka flower shop there?"

_Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! I am so bad for ending it here but I think it's gone take some re-thinking of the plan. Just so that you know; I don't write ideas on paper, I just type it. So, tell me ideas!_

_LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!_


	3. The R Admirer

_Ok guys, I got some reviews that I didn't really like, but I respect everybody's opinion. So, some of you didn't get the end… Well no wonder you didn't because I didn't want you to. Everything will be explained during the story. I don't have the end of this story or the story pre-made. I open the computer and write. That's it._

_And the story will make sense; they don't call me Twist Queen because I dance! XD LOL_

_Well, for the rest of you, thanks for your love! Many kisses and huggies!  
__  
_**Chapter 3**

NEJI P.O.V.

After Gaara and I broke up… Let's just say that I miss him; I miss our fighting. Every time I came home he was there; now, it feels cold.

"You should eat Neji-kun." My cousin Hinata said.  
She has been so kind to me and worried about me.

"I am not hungry, thank you Hinata." I announced before leaving.

I never wanted to hurt the poor girl in any way, but I needed time; time to think. I sighed as I sat on my bed; when did my life get so complicated?

Everything has been so better at the prison. Listen to me! I want to go back to the place I was raped; that's how much I miss him.

We were so happy when Hiashi said that he approved of our relationship that we forgot all about the tough things in it. All we did afterwards was fight.

To be honest, after so many fights, I have forgotten why we first argued about. I only kept fighting because Gaara did. Then again, does he remember?

I sighed as I lay down. I just can't believe that he left me, but thinking of it again, I told him that I sleep with every man to close a deal for my company, which is not true. I lied to make him jealous; I never expected that he'd…

A soft knock on the door and Hinata entered with some flowers and a box.

"These are for you…" she gave them to me and left.

I took a look at the flowers again. They were beautiful; white roses around a single red which was placed in the middle. I placed them on my bed and moved on to the box.

I blushed crimson when I saw a pair of black leather pants. I dug in the flowers looking for the card. I saw one, next to the red rose.

Beloved Neji

There are many ways to tell someone that he is beautiful

But nobody can tell you how much you are

There are many ways to show someone the beauty

But these roses can't stand yours

There are many ways to say to someone you like him

But I chose to tell you something else.

I love you, my little angel

The R. Admirer

I was beyond flattered of the card, but a part of me, wanted these presents to be from Gaara.

So, the R. Admirer... Who is he?

_Okay, I know it is small but I tried! Okay, so how many of you got Gaara's plan?_


	4. A letter

_Hey, sorry it took so long, but inspiration is a bitch!_

__**Chapter 4**

NEJI P.O.V.

I walked out of my office, irritated by the company's financials, ever an idiot could see that we didn't do well, yet those idiots we call economic assistants couldn't! I groaned when I heard my secretary call out for me. What the fuck did she want now?

I started to quicken my pace, but she chased after me.

When I decided that I was too old to run around, avoiding doing my job, I turned around and faced her. There she stood, Sakura Haruno. The pink haired woman that was my nightmare.

"Someone send you this, Hyuuga-sama." She bowed, giving me an envelope and left.

I stared at the red envelope, tracing the write letters on the front, smiling with adoration.

_The R. Admirer _

I found myself squealing like a teenage girl and dance around frantically, just because he send me a letter!

I grew to like this stranger. It has been three weeks now that I have been receiving his gifts and letters.

Whom was I kidding? I'm falling for the guy!

I opened the red wonder and started reading the letter. It was written in purple ink; Gaara's favorite. My smile faded at the thought of Gaara. He really did disappear from my life.

I looked down at the letter; I wish Gaara still loves me and I hope he'll come back one day.

Beautiful Neji…

I want to see you.

I'll be waiting outside the building I first saw you…

If you still love me…

Six o'clock. If you don't come, I'll never bother you again.

The Redhead Admirer

My heart started pounding so fast that I was able to hear it, Redhead? Where he first saw me? If I still love him? Gaara?

Six? I looked at my clock; 05.45! Shit!

I took of running outside the company, Sakura on my tail trying to stop me. I flew out of the building and stepped into my limo.

"Start!" I yelled.

The driver, Kakashi, startled did as he was told.

I was relieved that the company was now far away, but I could still see Sakura yelling after me. I chuckled at her.

In your face, ugly bitch!

"Go faster, I've got a future to catch onto."

"To where sir?" Kakashi asked after a couple of blocks.

"To the State Prison." I replied with a smile.

"Towards my true love…" I whispered.

_What do you guys think? You like?_


	5. A new beginning

_Since you guys loved last chapter; I decided to melt my brain for a faster update; I hope you like it!_

__**Chapter 5**

Gaara P.O.V.

I waited outside the prison that help me prisoner all these years.

Ten past six…

He's not coming…

My heart broke, but I clenched my jaw and accepted his decision. Funny, I thought that The R. Admirer was a good plan…

I sighed as I looked up at the sky. What was I supposed to do now?

"Nice day, don't you think?"

My head snapped towards the panting raven. My eyes growing a fraction; he came!

Neji smirked at me, still trying to catch onto his breath.

"Didn't expect that one; did you?"

I smiled, very happy at the turn of events. I ran towards him and hugged him.

I can't believe this; I am holding him in my arms again!

"Gaara! You are crushing me!" Neji yelled and I let him go, grinning.

"Why are you grinning? It is scary…" Neji whispered frightened.

"I am just happy we are back together." I said as I kissed him.

He stared wide eyed at me but kissed me back.

I licked his lower lip, asking for entrance, which he happily granted.

His taste; I had almost forgotten it. So addictive.

I played with his tongue lapping his essence as fast as possible; I just couldn't get enough.

Neji pushed me off him and giggled.

"Take it easy; you're going to let my mouth dry!"

I chuckled with him, feeling lightheaded.

"Now, let's go home. I don't want to live another day without you!" He ordered pulling me into his limo.

I chuckled; neither did I. There were so many things I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him how sorry I am, how lonely I was without him; but I couldn't. I decided to tell him the most important.

"I love you." I finally said.

His smile dropped only to be replaced with a more loving one.

"I love you too." He pecked me on the lips.

We got into the limo, and I caught the smile on the driver's lips.

"To where sir?" he asked, masking his amusement, waiting for Neji's order.

"Home, Kakashi; home."

_Did you like this one? Help! What next? Any ideas?_


	6. The big change

_Yellow guys! I wanted to finish this story but I haven't decided yet. So… there goes nothing! Special thanks to Hayaku Panda!_

Once we took off, I didn't know if I was ready to face Neji's family again, and honestly I didn't want to. Last time got us to break up in the first place.

"What are you thinking?" Neji asked from below. He was now lying on the back seat of the limo with his head on my lap.

"We should live together, and leave everything behind, go somewhere were we can be alone. Maybe adopt a child and start a family of our own." I whispered, kissing his head.

At this, he sat up.

"You want children?" he asked shocked.

"Well yes, why not?" I asked back raising my non existed left brow.

"I don't know, you used to be a killer in prison, and wanting children doesn't fit that profile…" he whispered frowning.

"As long as I am with you, I want to start a new, fresh page in my life. You do that to me."

Neji smiled at me, something I have truly missed. Sadly, his smile dropped after a couple of seconds and he sat back down, this time next to me.

"Can you promise to each other no more lies from now on?" he asked, his expression growing darker.

"Neji, what's wrong?" I asked with a bad feeling.

"Just promise! And promise me that you'll love me no matter what!" He shouted, grabbing into my neck collar, fisting the fabric as tears ran down his face.

"I promise baby, tell me what's wrong…" I hugged him close and let him cry softly into my shirt, still clinging desperately on me; okay, now I was officially worried.

"I did something really bad, Gaara… I can't keep it from you anymore and even though I regret doing it, I know you'll hate me for it." He sobbed.

My heart stopped at that moment. Something really bad? What could it possibly be?

"I can handle it, tell me…" I said softly.

"It happened a few months ago, I got really depressed and went to a club… I swear I was drunk and I didn't remember anything until the next morning, so please forgive me!" he said way to fast for me to understand. But I got the basics, club, drunk, next morning, forgive me…

"Did you cheat on me?" I asked slowly.

"Well, technically, we weren't together… but…"

Before I knew it, I had Neji pinned under me.

"Stop please, I said I am sorry!" he yelled.

"You whore, you are mine and mine only!"

Before I realized it, my fists were making contact with his face.

"It hurts, I'll be good, please stop, I beg you!" He screamed and that's when I came back to my senses.

That's what I used to say to my father when he beat and raped me. I stood there panting while Neji was on the other side of the limo, curled into a ball. I instantly regretted everything. What's wrong with me?

"Neji… I'm sorry, I…" I trailed off. What could I tell him? Tat everything will be okay? I am such a monster!

"It's okay, it was my fault…" he sniffed, not looking at me.

"How can you say that, I am a monster…" I looked down at my hands, the red liquid dripping onto the limo's floor. Red; I guess I haven't changed at all. Once a killer, always a killer.

My eyes widened; blood? Neji's blood? I turned around and looked at the sobbing mess by the window.

"Neji, let me see you." I begged.

"No… I'm okay…" He lied.

"I won't hurt you, I overreacted, please."

He turned his face slowly, giving me a view of my actions of atrocity. The sight made my heart ache painfully, and the fact that I caused it only made it worse.

His left eyes was swollen already, his nose open with blood still flooding out and his lower lip cut.

I pulled him into my arms, trying to ignore the fact that he flinched. We stayed like that until the limo stopped. It was already obvious that this would only hurt us.

"Gaara, can we please forget about this and pretend that it never happened?" Neji said looking up at me.

"But it did… And I can't change it. Believe me, I didn't intend for this happen after we got back together." I smiles sadly.

"It is my fault… I shouldn't tell you like that… Gaara, please don't keep thinking about it, everything is okay; let's just forget about it, please…" Neji said leaning up and kissing me.

How could he forgive something like that? Is he crazier than I am? I promise that from now on, I'll keep my blood lust and temper restrained, because Neji is too important for me to lose.

We slowly, got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

"I still love you, never doubt that." Neji said giving me a weak smile; I could see that his cut lip hurt.

"I love you too and I am so…" I was cut off when the front door burst open and my sister's eyes widened, looking at me enraged of Neji's condition.

"You sick monster, what have you done?"


End file.
